


Beauty and the Beast

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M, dean and cas perform in a musical, hipster!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t meant to be a kiss. Not because Dean objected to kissing Cas or because Cas objected to kissing Dean, but because the school thought they were risking enough having Cas play their Beauty that adding a kiss would have been… well, too much for many people’s taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SidingWithTheAngels (siding_with_the_angels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siding_with_the_angels/gifts).



> Inspired by [this!!](http://sidingwiththeangels.tumblr.com/post/68327799355/sam-has-no-idea-how-it-happened-but-hes-pretty)
> 
> I loved it so much that I needed to write _something_ for it. So, here's a small thing here. Hope people enjoy it, and seriously read the prompt!! It's awesome!!

There wasn't meant to be a kiss. Not because Dean objected to kissing Cas or because Cas objected to kissing Dean, but because the school thought they were risking enough having Cas play their Beauty that adding a kiss would have been… well, too much for many people's taste.

But Dean and Cas didn't care about that. Everything, well, everything was going just perfect in their eyes. And after all, wasn't all those weeks, those _months_ pushing them along to this one almost inevitable moment?

It's not like they planned it either because the last thing either of them wanted was for their first kiss together to be in front of the whole school and most of their parents; including Dean's dad and Castiel's mom. 

But things never go as planned; the best moments are always impulsive. They've just delivered the lines that would lead up to the kiss and before Dean knows what he's doing, he's pulling Cas in by the lapels of his jacket and plants on his lips. 

The crowds applauds and cheers for their performance and dedication fall on deaf ears as Cas' hands come up to cup Dean's face, both hands cradling against his cheek as he presses his lips back against Dean's, his tongue coming out to swipe at Dean's lower lip. 

Dean is the one that pulls away because he can feel Cas' hands move away from his face to run down his sides, and he knows that if he waits for Cas to end it, they'll be naked on stage before they manage that. 

There's just a few more minutes left of the play but it feels like a life time to the both of them. And when they take their curtain call and then suddenly disappear, as if into thin air... well, no-one's really surprised.

For some reason they find themselves at Dean's apartment and they haven't detached their lips since. Cas' hands run all over his body; over his cheeks, down his torso and sides, they scratch his thighs and grab his ass, and just once they graze the burns on Dean's arms, but when he feels Dean's lips still under his, he makes a note not to touch them again for the time being. 

Clothes litter from the door all the way to the bedroom. There's shoes kicked haphazardly by the door, a shirt finds its way on the back of the couch and another hangs on a picture frame on the coffee table beside the couch, their pants are side by side next to the bed, and boxers are on top of those piles. 

They fall to the bed in a tangle of limbs and it's sweaty and messy and Cas bites Dean's lower lip too many times for it to be an accident, but it's everything and nothing like Dean thought it would be. It's just a good - fucking _amazing_ and _brilliant_ really - and just as full of the passion and pleasure that Dean thought it would, but it's closer and  than Dean every thought; there's always eye contact between the two of them, blue clashing with green, and there's handholding too, something that would always make Dean cringe, but for some reason, the very idea of not holding Cas hand as they fuck seems _wrong_. 

By the time they collapse side by side on the bed, panting and covered in sweat, both exhausted and neither realising that Sam hasn't come back yet even though it's 4am - though with what they've been doing all night, they can't blame him.

When Cas finally has enough energy to summon a thought, he rolls over to lay his head on Dean's chest, another action that would normally have Dean turning away and nearly dying of laughter at how _corny_ the moment is, but with Cas, it's just _right_. His arm comes around his back, resting on Cas' shoulder as the other rest on his belly.

A moment or two pass before Cas' hand covers Dean's that resting on his stomach. Another moment passes before Cas sums up the courage to brush his fingertips over the scars adorning Dean's arms.

'Don't.' Dean whispers, his voice tight. He doesn't want to be rude but he doesn't want Cas touching them; paying attention to them. He doesn't want Cas ruining their perfect night. 

But Cas never sees things like that, of course not.

'Why?'

Dean bites his bottom lip and considers not telling him, just ignoring him but he knows that he can't lie to Cas. Even if his answer is going to sound stupid.

'Because they're ugly.' 

Cas sits up and moves until he can cup Dean's face with one hand, the other still tracing his fingers back and forth across the burnt skin on his forearm. 

'Dean, these scars are you,' he declares, pressing a soft kiss to his lips and when he pulls back, he leaves a space that only a hair could fit in before he continues, 'and they're just as beautiful are you are.' 

And Dean doesn't know if it's simply the words or the the emotion and honesty behind Cas' words that he surges up and closes the barely-there space between them. 

HIs view on himself is never going to change; his thoughts on how everyone else sees him aren't going to disappear, but Cas has seen his scars and called him beautiful and that's more than enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites


End file.
